In general, a motor which is used for blowing cold air of a refrigerator or for circulating the inside air and the outside air of some devices is called a fan motor. Such a fan motor is mainly installed in a place where there is much moisture or in a place where there is a dew condensation due to a change in temperature. Therefore, because the motor may be out of order due to infiltration of moisture into the motor, various structures for preventing the infiltration of moisture have been studied.
Korean Patent Nos. 10-05111324 and 10-1074935, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,577,031 respectively disclose technologies to manufacture a motor housing by resin molding through an insert injection molding of all of a stator, a printed circuit board and other components of a motor. The inventions according to the cited references have an effective structure to prevent infiltration of moisture into the motor because the motor housing is manufactured by resin molding such that the stator and the printed circuit board are buried inside the motor housing. However, such a method of manufacturing the motor by the insert molding has a disadvantage in that processes and expenses required for the insert molding, for instance, in manufacturing a mold, are increased. Moreover, the method of manufacturing the motor by the insert molding has another disadvantage in that it is difficult to automate all of the processes because the method needs the insert injection molding process.
In the meantime, a conventional fan motor includes a member, such as a plate spring or a board push, disposed at a place where a bearing is located in order to align, restrict and maintain the bearing joined to a rotary shaft. Korean Patent Nos. 10-0917197 and 10-0987067 respectively disclose a fan motor of such a type.
Such fan motors have a disadvantage in that processes for assembling the bearing and the number of components are increased because the plate spring is applied.
Therefore, in order to solve the above-mentioned problems, a new fan motor that the stator is located inside the bracket, the printed circuit board is sealably mounted outside of the bracket, and the board push is not used is proposed.